1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for automatically finding a specific one, a selected group, or all third party applications that are installed on a computer system and providing shortcuts or links to those applications from within a container (i.e., folder or group).
2. Description of Related Art
Currently most software packages have a special program with the function of installing other programs, either on a storage medium or in memory. The install system might be used to guide a user through the complex procedure of setting up the application for a particular combination of machine and accessories. Install systems are necessary for copy protected applications which cannot be copied by normal system commands. Typically, these install systems limit the number of copies that can be installed.
Currently, most vendor specific software install systems store their vendor software in a program specific container (i.e., folder or group). This is problematic in that many applications that are device specific may reside in different program containers, thereby giving the user trouble in locating third party icons or run the executable program once each individual program is installed. It may also cause users problems for users because the users may forget they have installed a particular software package or version, and thus would not find a once forgotten program.
Heretofore, there has been no apparatus or method to provide shortcuts or links to a specific one, a selected group, or all third party applications within a particular container, folder, directory, or group.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for automatically creating shortcuts or links for program applications. To achieve the advantages and novel features, the present invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method for implementation of a link system that is configured to automatically find a specific one, a selected group or all third party applications that are installed on a user system, and provides shortcuts or links to the applications from in a single program container (i.e., folder or group). Since the container (i.e., folder or group) is the first place users will go to execute programs, users will have no problem in finding all third party applications that were installed on a user""s system.
In the preferred embodiment, the link system searches predetermined container(s) (i.e., folders or groups) for shortcuts or links to predetermined third party application program(s). When the application program(s) is found within the predetermined container(s), the link system copies the shortcut or link of that predetermined third party application program(s) to a destination container.
In an alternative embodiment, the link system searches a specific selected container, a selected group of containers, or all of containers, for shortcuts or links to a specific selected program, a selected group of programs, or all programs. When the selected program(s) is found within the selected container(s), the link system copies the shortcut or link of the program to the destination container. This provides additional flexibility and versatility for a user to define the breadth of the search with regard to the source container(s) and targeted program(s) for efficiency.
In yet another alternative embodiment, the link system may request a specific program container to be the current container for finding shortcuts or links. This allows additional accuracy for the user to define a particular program container to be searched and copied.
Another alternative embodiment allows the link system to search for the actual shortcut names for finding links to the selected application program(s) in the selected container(s). This provides additional flexibility for the user to define shortcut names that may be already defined on the computer system but are not the most convenient for the user.
A further alternative embodiment allows the link system to display the shortcuts or links to programs to permit the user to select which links to copy to, a destination container or directory. This provides additional flexibility for the user to identify and choose which selected program(s) are copied.
One more alternative embodiment provides for a nonconfigurable destination container or directory for the shortcuts or links to be copied. This provides additional security to the user to keep a standard destination container on all computer systems for program shortcuts or links.
In an additional alternative embodiment, the link system requests the user select the destination container or directory where the shortcuts or links should be copied to. This provides additional flexibility for the user to choose where the selected program(s) are copied.
In a supplementary alternative embodiment, the link system may be utilized in a standalone mode without the assistance of an install system. This provides additional versatility for the user to consolidate the program shortcuts or links at any time.